Water heaters generally operate to heat water within the water heater appliance's tank to a set temperature. Heat pump water heaters are gaining broader acceptance as a more economic and ecologically-friendly alternative to electric and gas water heaters. Heat pump water heaters include a sealed system for heating water to the set temperature. Sealed systems generally heat water more efficiently than electric heating elements and gas burners.
During operation, sealed systems can transfer heat from air about the heat pump water heater to water within the tank. Depending upon the location of the heat pump water heater and seasonal conditions, such heat transfer can be desirable or undesirable. For example, a user of the heat pump water heater may save money on air conditioning during summer months when the heat pump water heater is installed within or adjacent a living space and the heat pump water heater cools air around the heat pump water heater during operation. Conversely, the cooled air from the water heater appliance may be less convenient during winter months. Positioning the heat pump water heater within a garage or other non-living space may alleviate the cooled air problems during winter months. However, such positioning also eliminates the benefit of the cooled air during summer months.
Accordingly, a heat pump water heater appliance with features for regulating chilled air from the heat pump water heater appliance would be useful. In particular, a heat pump water heater appliance with features for directing chilled air away from living areas during winter months and to living areas during summer months would be useful.